Fresh Air
by chris-daae
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr: "Where did he go?" When Meg left her room in that Saturday morning, the first thing she noticed was that Erik was not in the living room. [Guardian Angel series]


When Meg left her room in that Saturday morning, the first thing she noticed was that Erik was not in the living room. He would usually wake up late, so when she passed by there, she would see his long body awkwardly trying to fit on the couch. There was something nice in seeing how relaxed he looked while sleeping. Meg enjoyed the sight.

But he wasn't there this morning. She tried to hide her disappointment as she entered the kitchen, where her mother had already made coffee.

"Good morning, Meg.", she greeted, giving a cup to her daughter.

"Good morning, Mom."

Meg sat down and blew on her hot coffee.

She looked around, expecting to find their guest there, but he wasn't there either.

"He woke up early and helped me clean the house.", explained Madame Giry, knowing very well who her daughter wanted to see. She was not a fool. She knew her daughter's heart, maybe even before the girl noticed it herself.

"Where is he now?", Meg asked. Something didn't feel right.

"He's outside.", Madame Giry replied, sipping her coffee.

"You let him outside? Mom, you know it's dangerous!", Meg put her cup down on the counter and stood up, ready to go after him.

So many things could go wrong. What if the police found him? What if he got in a fight?

What if he didn't come back?

"Meg.", her mother called with a firm voice. It made Meg stop. "I know that you worry about him. But our house should not be another prison."

"But-"

"He's an adult, Meg. He can take care of himself."

Meg knew she was right. But she could not stop worrying.

"But his situation… it's hard, Mom."

"He has dealt with it his entire life. He knows what he is doing, Meg."

Meg sighed.

"I still want to check on him."

Madame Giry looked at her sadly.

"Meg, my dear... you know he doesn't plan on staying here forever, right? He will leave one day."

Meg knew. Erik spoke of it everyday. But she didn't want to think of it.

"When the day comes, you have to be strong and support him on his choice."

"I know.", Meg mumbled. She didn't want it. She wanted Erik to stay. She didn't want to say goodbye.

Madame Giry sighed.

"He is in the back of the house."

Meg didn't say another word before running out. Madame Giry shook her head.

She had high hopes for her daughter. She expected the girl to find a nice, rich man. Maybe someone like the Vicomte. A good wedding, a bunch of children. What mother wouldn't wish something like this for her only daughter? Instead, it seemed her Meg wanted something a bit more… adventurous. She at least hoped she could still have grandchildren. Maybe just a couple would do. And please, my dear God, allow them to take after her side of the family!

Meg ran out of the house. There was a cold wind outside, but she didn't mind. They didn't have many neighbors, so usually the street was quiet and empty. She walked around the house, getting to the backside, as her mother told her.

Erik was indeed there, mask on, kneeling down to pet a stray cat. As Meg approached, it scared the cat, that ran away. Erik stood up.

"Good morning, Meg.", he greeted.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous! What if someone sees you?"

Erik looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you any problems or shame."

"That's not what I meant.", said Meg, a bit shocked at his line of thought. "It's dangerous for you! You could be hurt, or arrested, or-"

"It's okay, Meg.", Erik interrupted her. "It's nothing I can not deal with."

Meg sighed. She remembered her mother's words.

"But I don't want you to deal with it.", Meg confessed. "I want you to be safe."

Erik smiled at her.

It has been a while since his last crisis. The calm routine seemed to be helping. Though still a little pessimist, his mood and behavior were much more "normal" now. Meg was so relieved, that he seemed to not be hurting as much anymore, but she knew some scars still stayed.

But she wanted to help them heal too.

"I think it was enough fresh air for today. Should we go back inside?"

Erik reached his hand out for her. Meg took it.

She knew it was true that he would not stay there forever. But when the time came, she knew she would follow him anywhere.


End file.
